Louder Than Thunder
by QHJumper
Summary: Dan and Phil have a new flatmate. What happens when a storm keeps her up at night? Who will come to comfort her? A Dan/OC/Phil oneshot. My first fanfic ever. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.


Brooklyn squeaked as a loud clap of thunder rumbled the three bedroom flat. She hated when it stormed at night. When she was younger she lived in Oklahoma where tornados were a threat during the spring. One night she was woken from a deep sleep to the tornado sirens alarming. Her family had to run through pouring rain and raging winds to the underground cellar.

It had scared her so bad that from that night on she couldn't sleep if it was storming.

Lightning lit up her small room, casting ominous shadows on the floor and walls. Not even a second later thunder exploded outside. Brooklyn covered her ears and whimpered. She didn't want to wake her flat mates Dan and Phil. She turned on her side wrapped her green pillow around her ears. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her sheets were tight around her petite body. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about the rain pounding the roof and beating at her window.

She saw the flash from behind her eye lids before her eyes shot open. Instantly loud thunder roared ferociously over head. The windows rattled and her ceiling fan shook. She sat bolt upright in her bed and yelled out for the guys. Her small hands came up to cover her mouth. She heard two sets of footsteps running in the hall. She instantly felt childish. Her silly fear had woken her friends up when they all had to work in the morning.

Her door swung open. Both Dan and Phil stood there, eyes wide and shirtless.

"What happened!?" Dan asked looking concerned and almost pissed. Brooklyn pulled her sheets around her bare legs. She only had on a tank top and boyshort undies.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to wake you, but that last one scared me pretty badly." She said bringing a shaking hand up to brush her blonde hair behind her ear. Both men relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked walking into her room with Dan closely behind.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little freaked out by the storm I guess." She blushed slightly. She really wished she was more brave so she wouldn't have to be the one being recued all the time. She felt so small and useless. The guys smiled understandingly. Phil sat on the edge of her bed. Brooklyn looked down at her lap lamely.

"I'm sorry I woke both of you. I know we all have to work tomorrow." She apologized.

"Hey, dont worry about it." Dan said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah no big deal." Phil said brushing the hair out of his face. "I wasn't sleeping anyways. Storms bother me at night too." His lips turned up in a half smirk. Brooklyn smiled at him even though he was looking away. Dan crawled onto her bed, covered up with her sheets, then yawned. He cuddled up to her pillow closing his eyes. Phil stood and left the room, shuffling away in his unmatched socks.

"Dan?" The blonde girl said to the guy cuddled up to her pillow.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"Are you freaked out by storms too?" She asked quietly.

"I guess. I couldn't sleep either. I was literally thinking about grabbing my blankets and sleeping in your's or Phil's room about the time you screamed." He said sleepily. Brooklyn laughed a little while picking at a thread coming off her shirt. She grimanced a little before leaving it alone. She didn't feel so silly now that she knew she wasn't the only one who needed company when it stormed. Phil came back carrying two pillows and his blanket. He handed her a pillow and tossed the blanket over her. She giggled and uncovered herself. Dan groaned, annoyed with them keeping him awake.

"Thanks guys." She said as he crawled onto her bed and burrowed into her sheets and his blanket. He simply smiled sleepily at her.

She burried her face in his scent. Brooklyn didn't normally like sleeping with blankets because she got hot during the night, but this time she didn't mind. They where all so close in her full sized bed. Another flash of lightning and they all seemed to tense. It was a few seconds before thunder followed. The storm was passing. The rain only gently pattered the window now. Dan sighed, Phil yawned, and Brooklyn stretched before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
